


Misbehaving

by EDHallows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Basically the Malfoys are big political figures, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Includes Draco sexy time, Post-Hogwarts, Second wizarding war did not happen, They are dubious but not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDHallows/pseuds/EDHallows
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a secretary at the Ministry of Magic, mostly due to his father being an important minister. Mila Hart is an intern and wants to get somewhere in the world of politics. Draco Malfoy might just be the one to help her get there.An AU where the Second Wizarding War did not take place, the Malfoys are still dubious, just not evil on Death Eater level.





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something again for the first time in ages. I hope my writing has improved at least a little bit. I definitely think I did a little better on the smut, so hope you especially enjoy that hehe.

“Miss Mila Hart” a voice called, successfully deflecting the young woman’s attention from the paperwork in front of her and to the open door of her small office, where a young man stood. 

Upon noticing that her eyes were on him, the person who Mila recognised as Mr Malfoy’s secretary, Malfoy Senior that is, continued to talk. 

“Mr Draco Malfoy requires your assistance with an urgent matter this afternoon” he began “he expects you to be in his office at 4 o’clock.”

That is all the information he provided her with, leaving Mila somewhat confused. The young Mr Malfoy had never required her help with anything before in the past four months since she began working at the Ministry of Magic. She was merely a low functioning intern and Draco Malfoy, while only being a year older than her, had already successfully made his way closer to the top. Mila doubted that his quick transition from an intern to a full-fledged secretary had a lot to do with his personal abilities and rather were due to his connections to the head of the Ministry of Foreign and Non-Wizardly Affairs, Lucius Malfoy himself. However, she had no time for those feelings of contempt that she felt for the younger Malfoy, she had to push those aside for the time being, as when she checked her watch to see how much time she had left to get to his office she realised that time was running. 

Mila quickly cleared her desk and noted where she left off, so she could resume her work the next day. She then headed to the nearest lift to get to the sixth floor. Floors were very much symbolical in the Ministry of Magic, the higher the floor you were on, the higher your position. Out of the ten total floors, Mila was on the second, indicating every morning again the struggle that would be ahead of her if she ever wanted to make it to a meaningful position within the Ministry. Ever since she was a young girl, she had been interested in politics. While her parents were neither involved directly with politics, they did have close connections with many ministers, which probably related to them all being of a pureblood background. Especially within the older generations politics and pureblood were closely correlated. This is also why Mila was definitely not unfamiliar with Draco, and neither was he with her. They had their fair share of family parties together during the Christmas holidays and they were both in the Slytherin house during their Hogwarts days, Draco one year above her. However, they were never close friends and stuck to their own groups within the House. That is why Mila had not spoken to Draco for quite a while and she realised, when the elevator floors counted up and she felt her stomach turn, that she was feeling nervous to be seeing him again. Would she have to greet him in a purely professional manner, or could she be somewhat informal seeing their history as family acquaintances. 

Though when she stepped foot inside the office, after knocking on the door, those thoughts completely flew out of her head. The office was an absolute mess. There was parchment everywhere, some flying in the air by the force of magic, but most were either lying on the ground or on the two desks that stood in the middle of the room. Draco was hunched over one of many pieces of parchment while he sat at one of the desks and looked up after being alerted of her presence by her knocking on the door. 

“Miss Hart” he began, immediately setting the tone of professionalism and making it clear that although they had bathed together once upon a time as children, they would not be on a first name basis in the environment of the Ministry offices. 

“Hello Mr Malfoy” Mila responded, keeping her tone light and friendly.  
“I gathered from Thomas that I have to assist you with something”. 

He nodded his head and called her over, asking her to close the door behind her. She did as he asked and walked over to where he was sitting. 

“An urgent matter has come to my attention and in order to prevent certain adverse consequences I need you to help me go through this paperwork to find a solution”. 

“Okay” Mila said in response, although it was still unclear to her what Draco precisely wanted her assistance with. 

“Please sit down” he continued “I will explain to you what exactly you have to be looking for in these registration document.”

Then his voice turned more serious. 

“You have to know that it is absolutely vital that you do not speak a word about anything that goes on inside this office to the outside world.” 

Mila nodded her head in response. 

“I entrust you with this task as you are closely connected to my family and this matter is something that might have an affect not only on my father, but on my family as a whole, if any information gets out.” 

Those words surprised Mila, considering that they had not spoken maybe more than a few sentences to each other for about a year, about two Christmases ago. Though she figured he was hinting more at the relationship of her father with his father, rather than any personal connection that she might have with the Malfoys. So, she merely let him continue with his explanation and spoke a few words of affirmation in-between to indicate that she understood what he was telling her. 

It all came down to the following. It was alleged by a dubious Anti-Muggle Organisation that Mr Malfoy Senior had taken favours from them as a payment to vote for a Bill of Law that would limit the possibilities of muggle-wizard relationships. However, the vote of Mr Malfoy had not had its desired effect apparently and the Bill did not go through. Consequently, the Anti-Muggle Organisation felt the need to expose Mr Malfoy for his wrongful conduct. 

Mila was not very surprised by the alleged misbehaviour of Lucius Malfoy, but she did not have much time to dwell on that and merely followed Draco’s orders to go through the registration documents and find something that could either incriminate Malfoy Senior further, or that would help him prove his innocence. 

Five hours later and they had barely even made a dent in the rolls of parchment in the office. Although the pile classified as ‘unimportant’ had grown significantly since they started. What remained was that they had barely found any evidence, neither to prove Lucius Malfoy guilty nor to prove him innocent and Mila noticed that it was making Draco grow more and more frustrated by the second. She herself was not feeling too amazing either. It had been a long day already and was well past 9 in the evening now. Though she had gotten a slight break to at least eat something small that would pass as her dinner, it had done little to fuel her energy, leaving her feeling exhausted. It did not help that all the old rolls of parchment lying around made the office feel full and stuffy. 

She supposed that Draco had left the window closed in order to keep their little “project” as much of a secret as possible, absolutely no-one was allowed to overhear them when they did find something relevant that they might have to discuss. It was definitely not the case that he was not feeling as overheated as she was, she could see a hint of sweat on his forehead and his dress shirt was clinging to him in some places. Particularly his chest, which was now nicely outlined. Mila drew her eyes away from Draco’s physique and swept her hand through her hair to get it out of the way and finally focussed on the document in front of her again. 

“Have you found anything yet?” Draco asked. If his appearance had not been enough to show her that he was as exhausted as she was, then his voice would have, as it sounded slower and softer than it had done in the first few hours since she had entered his office. 

“No. Sorry” was her curt reply. She locked eyes with him and gave him a look that showed some compassion. Although Mila was definitely not on Team Malfoy, after being in one room with a hardworking Draco, who seemed absolutely determined to find something, she did feel somewhat sorry for him and genuinely wanted to help him out. Plus, this was her job, she had to prove herself to be worthy to work in the Ministry. 

She looked back down at the parchment on her desk, but it was unable to keep her attention for long and she soon found herself looking back up in the direction of Draco. He was also looking at her at that moment and their eyes locked. 

“Sorry I dragged you into this” he spoke, after a moment of silence. By saying this he only heightened the intensity of the atmosphere between them. 

“It is alright” Mila replied, not knowing what else to say. She gave him a real smile though and felt her face heat up from the unexpected kindness. Draco was not exactly known for being nice, though as a family friend of some sorts and a fellow housemate, he had never been rude to her, just never particularly kind. This was an unexpected, albeit welcome, change in behaviour. 

“I mean it” he continued, apparently feeling the need to show that he was being truthful. He then stood up and started walking around the room. He looked kind of nervous in a way. 

“I was quite glad to hear that they gave you the internship position” he then said, while he was stood behind her. Mila did not dare turn around, for a large blush now covered her cheeks. 

Her silence did not stop him from speaking.

“I’ve always found you very talented and interesting. You are definitely capable of making it far in this world.”

“I doubt it” Mila said, finally finding the courage to speak. “It is difficult to get far without the right connections. Not to mention, the fact that I am a woman.” 

“I understand that you might think that” Draco said, by now he had turned the chair she was sitting in around he looked her in the eyes as he spoke, his hands on the armrests “but you do not have to be concerned about having the right connections. And with regard to you being a woman, I think it might work in your favour”

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice quiet and with a nervous tinge to it, due to the close proximity of the man in front of her. 

“I mean” he started, moving one hand from the armrest to her face and tucking a lost lock of hair behind her ear “you can come to me if you need help with anything”.

Draco looked at her intently. He was hoping that she would understand his intentions correctly and that they were not unwelcomed by her. Her eyes, that he was looking into, were no longer blocked by her hair, but she still looked somewhat messy from when she had run her hand through it multiple times in the course of the evening. Draco loved this messy look on her. It was different from her usual tidy appearance. A good difference. 

“Anything?” she questioned. Her voice almost a whisper at this point. Her mouth opened slightly to let out a nervous breath. Her heartbeat had increased considerably at this point. 

Draco did not answer her with words. He hoped he did not misread her body language and leaned in to graze his lips with hers. Softly at first, to gauge her reaction. It did not disappoint, as she was eager to return his kiss. And once she had, he did not waste time and pushed his tongue against her mouth, waiting for access, which she gave him without a second thought. They kissed for a while, until Draco pulled away to lift her up from the chair she was sitting in and lifted her onto her desk.

In that moment it did not matter that she was crumbling up the parchment underneath her and nor did any of the contents in the documents lying around the room. He was entirely focused on her. Her lips, her soft skin under his hands and her tongue that moved against his own. 

She was just as lost in him as he in her. His hands on her felt like were burning her skin, but it was a sensation that she could not get enough of and wanted to feel on every part of her body.

Draco took the initiative to take it a step further and started opening the buttons of her blouse. Mila followed his lead and made her own hands busy by opening his shirt. Then, while she allowed him to completely remove his own shirt, she unclasped her bra and let it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. 

“So stunning” he said softly before bending down to take a nipple into his mouth. His hand found her other breast, while his other arm was curled around her waist. Mila placed one of her hands in his hear and sighed in content as a result of the ministrations of his mouth. 

Her other hand slid down his chest, to his stomach, until eventually they found the hardening growing behind his trousers. She stroked her hand over the bulge and he growled, pulling away from her breast to return his lips to hers. 

“You drive me insane” were the next words he spoke. 

“I could say the same” she said breathily. 

“Do you want me?” he asked. Draco needed her to say it. He needed her to tell him that he was what she wanted. 

“Yes” 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want you Draco” she spoke, her eyes meeting his again. 

“Then you will have me” he said, his voice sounding rougher now. 

He quickly made work of removing her tight trousers, followed by her knickers, which he pulled off all the way down to her legs and threw on the floor. She kicked off her shoes as he focused on sliding down his trousers and underwear. 

“Turn around and bend over the desk” he told her strictly.

Mila knew not to disobey his words and did as he told her to do. She grasped the side of the desk with her right hand and placed the other one flat on the desk, her breasts were squashed somewhat and the parchment that lay underneath her felt rough against her naked skin. But all those sensations were nothing compared to his hands on her body. 

He placed one hand on her ass, which he softly caressed before grabbing her roughly by her waist. His other hand pumped his cock a few times, before moving to her cunt. 

“Fuck” he said, after stroking two fingers through her folds “you’re so wet already”.

He rolled his thumb over her clit a few times, leaving Mila whining underneath him. Then, apparently not in the mood to take his time, he started slowly pushing his cock into her. 

“Wow” she gasped, having to adjust to his length for a couple of seconds. 

“You okay?” he asked, his voice sounding strained. 

“Yeah. You can move. Please” she said, her right hand clutching the desk tighter, in anticipation of what was to come next. 

Draco obliged by her request and pulled out of her, almost completely, before pushing his cock back into her. The way he fit into her felt almost too good to be true. He filled her up so nicely. She did not know if it really was the size of his cock or the person that it was attached to, but never before had sex felt so right before. 

He built his pace slowly, until the pace was sped up significantly. He pushed against her roughly, her hips jamming into the desk, likely to bruise her skin. His one hand still held her hip tightly, while the other grasped her hair in his palm and pulled, not hard enough to hurt her scalp too much, but hard enough to make her pull her head back. 

After a few more thrusts, she felt herself clench around him. She closed her eyes and her legs started shaking. Draco let go off her hair, though soft enough so she could lay her head down slowly, and both of his hands found their place on her waist. He pushed in and out, hard, until finally stilling while having pushed his body completely against her, trapping her between the wooden desk and his body. 

They stayed like that for a moment to catch their breaths. Then, Draco pulled his cock out, leaving her feeling empty and clenching around nothing. 

He caressed her back carefully and bend down to pick up her knickers and bra. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah” she replied, her voice sounding airy. “I feel great”

Draco chuckled at that and handed her the underwear he had picked up from the floor once she had regained enough strength to push herself up from the desk. She took the set from his hands and started dressing herself. He did the same, neither of them spoke.

“I think we can call it a day” he then said, breaking the comfortable silence. “we can resume… this… tomorrow”

Mila did not know what exactly he meant. Though she had a feeling that he was not merely hinting at the rolls of parchment on the floor.


End file.
